KING KONG
by Pat Hill
Summary: In 1976, a group of explorers discover a place called Skull Island. Journey with them as they encounter hideous natives, destructive dinosaurs, and the greatest thing to ever walk the Earth, a monster named King Kong, who has fallen in love with a female archaeologist. Will the explorers be able to save her from Kong's grasp? What will happen when they return to America? Find out!


KING KONG

1966: A helicopter platoon flew over the battlegrounds of Vietnam. One of these helicopters was piloted by Jack Prescott, a young man with black hair, brown eyes, a long nose, and a few scratches on his face from shaving. "Delta 9, this is Delta 4, come in, over", said Jack with his very deep voice. "Jack", said his buddy, Colin, a man with brown hair and glasses, "What's happening on your end, over?" "Same as usual, over", said Jack, "Nothing but trees and water as far as the eye can see, over". "Well, maybe when we get back to base, we can use the wood to recreate Wrigley Field, over", said Colin with a laugh. Suddenly, one of the helicopters exploded! "Ambush", cried Jack, "Take evasive maneuvers!" The soldiers riding in the back fired at the ground, only for the enemy to blast another helicopter out of the air with a bazooka! "Ready the rail guns", cried Colin. "Fire!", yelled Jack. The gunners fired into the trees, decimating the anti-air attackers! The helicopters landed and the soldiers rushed into battle! Jack grabbed his pistol and leaped out of the helicopter as an enemy soldiers blow it up with a bazooka! Jack then shot the soldier in the head as Colin ran over! "You OK?", he asked. "Never better", said Jack as he shot another soldier! He then grabbed his AK-47. Suddenly, three other soldiers appeared and fired! "Look out!", cried Colin as he pushed Jack out of the way and behind a nearby mound of dirt! Colin fought bravely against the enemy soldiers, only to then run out of ammo! The enemy soldiers then mercilessly shot him in cold blood. "NO!", shouted Jack as he fired back at the enemy soldiers, rage and fury clouding his vision!

Jack snapped awake in his small bed. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked out the window. The year was now 1976, and Surabaya wasn't getting any cleaner. The nearby city received the timber from his mill, and he didn't want to be late for work. Jack steeled himself and walked outside. In the years since the war, his black hair had grown out to his shoulders. Jack took a smoke and reflected. Indonesia was a lot kinder to him than the States, not to mention the island itself was beautiful, or at least the forests and mountains were. The only problem was that he had to drive past an oil field and archaeological dig site run by the Petrox Corporation. Some of the stuff they did was scaring his workers, and that didn't sit right with Jack. As soon as he finished his delivery, he went straight to the oil field in his rusty Jeep. "Hey", he said, "Do you know where I can find the guy in charge?" "I can help with that", said a tall man with a mustache, white suit, and blue baseball cap, "Name's Fred Wilson. How can I help you?" "Some of the stuff your workers are bringing up are freaking out my workers", said Jack, "I want you to keep it here". "What? The oil?", asked Fred, "Surely you've heard of the energy crisis in the States, Mr. uh..." "Prescott", said Jack, "I'm talking about the artifacts you keep moving. The statues and things". "Oh, that", said Wilson, "Follow me". They walked past several workers and oil derricks as the headed into a tunnel. "You'll have to excuse the noise", said Fred, "We've heard reports of terrorists in the area. We're trying to evacuate and fast". Suddenly, a young woman with short, blond hair, green eyes, a small nose, and holding a bag with her tools appeared. "If you want to talk about artifacts, this is the lady for it", Fred, "This is Ingrid Eriksdottir, a highly certified archaeologist from Iceland". "Jack Prescott", said Jack. "Hi", said Ingrid. "I'll get to the point", said Jack, "These things are scaring my men. I've already had five men walk out on a job because of what's being found here". "I can't help if local superstition took hold of them", said Ingrid, "My team and I are trying to preserve knowledge of older cultures and civilizations". "That's nice", said Jack, "I applaud that sort of thing, but it sends a message when guys walk past my place holding old knives and spears". Ingrid looked at him gruffly. "You said these were men, correct?", she asked. Jack couldn't help but chuckle, but he quickly changed his expression so as not to let her know she was getting in his head. Suddenly, something outside exploded!

Everyone ran out of the dig site and over to a large crater. "What happened?", demanded Wilson. "There was an accidental discharge of TNT, boss", said Garcia, a chubby, Latino man who wore overalls and a baseball cap. "We need to be more careful", said Wilson, "One more explosion and the whole place could go up". But as the smoke cleared, Ingrid noticed something. "No way", she said.

There, deep in the pit, was a giant statue of a gorilla-like being. "Is that normal?", asked Jack. "Not likely", said Ingrid, "I thought they were a myth." "Who?", asked Fred. "Long ago", explained Ingrid, "There used to be a widespread cult that worshiped a god named Kong. They were more murderous than the Thuggee of India and a thousand times worse than any army. But at some point, around the time of Alexander the Great, the cult and its members were destroyed. Come on, we need to examine this". "I'm sorry, we?", said Jack. "You're here, and I need someone to hold the ropes". Jack grumbled, but Ingrid forced the rope into his hands and tied the other end around her waist. Then, she repelled down into the smoking pit. At the base of the statue, Ingrid notice that a square tile looked sort of like a map. She took out her camera and took some photos of the statue. Just then, a Jeep rolled up with soldiers and a wiry, young man with long, brown hair, khakis, and a tan fedora. "Bagley", said Fred, "what's all this?" "Sorry, Fred", said Roy Bagley, Fred's assistant, "The government is shutting us down". "What!?", cried Fred. "Not only that", said Bagley, "but the terrorists are heading this way. We're supposed to flee so the soldiers can herd them into this area". "Why?", asked Fred. "Two words: air strike", said Bagley, "The whole place is about to blow in five minutes." "OK, everyone, let's go", cried Wilson. Everyone started to flee. Everyone, that is, except Ingrid and Jack. "What are you doing?", asked Jack, "We have to go". "Hold on one second", said Ingrid as she poured some ink on the stone map. Then, she pressed a piece of parchment against it, making a perfect copy of the map. "OK, pull me up", she said. Jack used all of his strength to pull her out. Just then, several Jeeps filled with masked terrorists attacked! The soldiers pushed Ingrid and Jack aside as the shot at the terrorists!

"Get to the Jeep", called Jack as he and Ingrid ran to the car! Suddenly, a terrorist fired a rocket, blowing up several soldiers! Jack picked up Ingrid and threw her into the Jeep! "Wait, my artifacts", she cried. "We'll come back after the place is ash", said Jack as he started the Jeep and drove off. Suddenly, the terrorists drove up next to them and started blasting! Ingrid then grabbed a terrorist's gun and elbowed him in the face! Jack turned away from the terrorists' Jeep and slammed into them, running them into a tree! The terrorists and their car then exploded on impact! "Yeah", cheered Jack. "Watch out!", cried Ingrid. The terrorists had driven in front of them and started shooting at the Jeep's engine! Jack and Ingrid ducked as bullets flew past them! Suddenly, the terrorists ran out of bullets, and in their rush to reload, Ingrid used the stolen gun to shoot them dead in their track! "Wow", said Jack, "Gotta say, that is impressive." "Duck", shouted Ingrid as she pushed him down and shot another terrorist! Suddenly, the sound of jet engines filled the air. "Bombers", said Jack, "We gotta get out of here". "What about my dig site?", asked Ingrid. "If I know anything", said Jack as he took a gun and some ammo off of a terrorist, "it's that those planes are carrying napalm. Once it come into contact with the oil in those tanks, BOOM, everything goes up in smoke. We only have two minutes. Let's go!" With no other choice, Jack and Ingrid ran down the jungle road.

Back at the oil field, the soldiers fired rockets at the terrorists, pushing them back to the oil derricks! Suddenly, the soldiers started to flee. The terrorists started to revel in their victory, when one looked up at the sky. His eyes widened as a bomb fell right onto his face! BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM! The napalm bombs exploded, destroying everyone and everything in the area!

"Duck", cried Jack. He threw himself and Ingrid to the ground as the trees were uprooted by the impact of the explosion! As soon as it was safe, they got up and brushed off the dirt. "OK, what now?", asked Jack. "We have to get to Mr. Wilson's ship", said Ingrid as she checked the map, "Maybe I can piggyback off of whatever journey he's taking to find this place". "You don't even know if that place is real", said Jack, "For all you know, it could be like Atlantis or Shangri-La". "Can't for sure until we see it", said Ingrid, "Besides, I can prove this place exists". "How?", asked Jack, intrigued. "I have a little leverage", said Ingrid as she took some photos out of her bag, "Petrox managed to buy these off of a government official, and I guarantee, Mr. Wilson will want these real bad now. He won't be able to refuse". Jack laughed. "You little cutthroat", he giggled, "Let's see about getting you there".

Soon enough, the arrived at the dead of night to the docks. It was only then that they realized that the ship had already taken off. "Oh, would you look at that", said Jack, "OK, let's go". "Hold on", said Ingrid, "We can just use that to catch up to them". Jack followed her gaze to an old, beat-up biplane floating in the water. "There is no way I am flying that", said Jack.

A minute later, the seaplane was skidding through the air. "Could you take it lower?", asked Ingrid nervously. "What are you, scared of heights?", asked Jack. "Yes", said Ingrid. "You're ridiculous", grumbled Jack as he flew around their destination, the Petrox Explorer, a blue research vessel. Suddenly, the engine started to sputter. "Good news", said Jack with a smile, "We'll be there sooner than I thought". "Just let me know when we're on the water", said Ingrid with her eyes shut. They landed on the ship's starboard side. Carnahan, the first mate with blond sideburns and a white uniform, spotted them. "Hey Captain", he called, "Take a look at this". His boss, Captain Rose, an old man with long white hair that matched his uniform, stepped over. "What is a seaplane doing next to my ship?", he asked. "That's what I want to know", said Fred as he strode over to find Jack and Ingrid standing on the wing of the plane. "Hey, Wilson", said Jack, "Mind if we go aboard?" "I don't think you'd like where we're heading", said Fred, "We're going back to the States. Not a very friendly place at the moment, especially since we have just lost a major oil sight". "Yeah, sure", said Jack, "But $20,000 says we could ride along with you. At least until..." "Forget this", interjected Ingrid as she shot one of the plane's pontoons. The plane started to sink. "That was kind of dumb", said Captain Rose. "Listen", said Ingrid as she held up the photos, "Let us on or I take these with me to a watery grave". "You make a good argument", said Fred with a smile, "Throw a rope to 'em, Captain". Captain Rose did just that, and the two climbed aboard. Carnahan held out his hand and pulled them up. "Thank you", said Ingrid. "All in a days work", smiled Carnahan. Fred then took back the photos. "I have a new idea", he said as he walked up to the bridge, "Bagley, radio Wall Street. Tell them we're bringing in the big one". "I don't think that's such a good idea", said Bagley. "Just do it", snapped Fred. "Right away, Fred", said Bagley.

The next morning, Fred and Captain Rose had called everyone in for a meeting in the office. "Gentlemen, we may be sailing into the history books", said Fred, "Joe, hit the lights". Joe Perko, a brawny sailor with short, black hair and a red shirt, got up and turned off the lights. "Here", said Fred as he pointed to photo projected onto a screen, "is the magic circle". "Sure is magic", said Timmons, a thin sailor with a black felt cap, "How are we supposed to drill for oil that far out in the open ocean"? "Well", said Fred as he changed slides on the projector, "let's take a closer look. This photo was taken in 1940. As you can see, there is a huge fog bank in these coordinates. Let's see another one. Same camera angle, same fog bank. This was taken two weeks ago, 35 years later. I mean, what is up with that? Bagley, let science take over". "Alright", said Bagley, "Thanks to contributions by Ingrid Eriksdottir and an anonymous benefactor from D.C, we were able to piece together this". He then showed three photos, one of the map, and two of a strange landmass. "The two photos were taken by a spy satellite", Bagley explained, "so they used two kinds of film. The infrared shows us excess nitrogen, CO2 well above the average amount. Not poisonous, but pretty curious. My theory to account for this is petroleum vapors seeping up through the ground." "Yes, exactly", said Fred, "That island is the tip of a huge oil tank, just waiting for us to twist the cap off! I'm putting everything on this". "Does this place have a name?", asked Carnahan. "Skull Island", said Ingrid somberly, "The Island of Death". "That doesn't sound good", said Boan in his Jamaican accent. "As for the CO2 levels", continued Ingrid, "anything could account for that. Like animal respiration." "Not this again", muttered Fred, "OK, meeting's over, everyone. Back to work".

Up on deck, Jack looked out at the ocean horizon while trying to hold in his lunch. Evidently, he hadn't found his sea legs yet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ingrid and Wilson walk onto the deck. "I'm telling you", she said, "This could be it. That's where Kong lives". "Ingrid", said Fred, "Kong is a native myth. You said it yourself, all who believed in him were wiped out, and don't think their Beast God came to their rescue". "But Mr. Wilson", stammered Ingrid, but Fred waved his hand. "Please, call me Fred", he said, "Until otherwise noted, there is no Kong, only profit". He smiled and walked off. Ingrid sat down next to Jack and looked out at the horizon. "So", said Jack, "Why so obsessed with finding a patch of rock in the middle of the South Pacific?" "It's a family thing", said Ingrid, "You wouldn't understand". "My history with war says otherwise", groaned Jack. "What are you, seasick?", asked Ingrid. "Not all of us were born on an island, you know", said Jack as he pulled himself up. "You should get your cabin", said Ingrid. "Way ahead of you", said Jack as he carefully climbed into a lifeboat. "You're kidding, right?", asked Ingrid. "Afraid not", said Jack, "Gotta say, I got the best one on the whole ship. Ocean view, open-air, only problem is the weather". Ingrid, despite herself, giggled at this joke.

From his perch on the bridge, Fred Wilson observed the couple below. Fred in the past made it no secret that he was married to his paycheck. After all, how could any woman compete with six figures? But something was different about Ingrid. What was this feeling? Bagley didn't fail to notice. "I didn't think you had it in you", he laughed. "What?", asked Wilson. "Admit it, you're in love", said Bagley. "Maybe I am", snarled Fred, "So?" "I think you might have some competition", giggled Bagley, "Every guy on the ship must have a soft spot for Ingrid". "But they don't have my kind of money", said Wilson with a smile, "Just you wait". They walked into the bridge, where Captain Rose was looking over the charts. "How long do you think it will be?", asked Fred. "Should be a week", said Captain Rose, "I calculated the coordinates in both meridians. No way are we getting lost in these waters". "Leave it to you not to get lost outside of the shipping lanes", said Bagley. "I wasn't hired to control the Titanic", laughed Captain Rose. "You know, boys", said Fred, "Maybe our luck has changed".

A week passed. During that time, Jack and Ingrid both learned how to work amongst the crew, all while Wilson watched from afar. Carnahan and Captain Rose both kept an eye open for the mysterious fog bank. At last, the night before they arrived at their destination, Fred made his move. He invited both Ingrid and Jack to dine with him, Bagley, and Captain Rose. "You guys look tired", said Bagley as he sipped some gin. "Carnahan had us working on organizing the drills and pipes", said Jack. "In that case", said Fred, "you'll need these". He handed Jack a business suit with a red tie, then took a dress out of a box. "This was meant for my wife", said Fred somberly, "She died last month. I think she'd love for you to have it". "Thank you", said Ingrid. "Don't mention it", said Fred, "Go on. Try them on. We'll wait". They soon came back, looking quite dashing in the black suit and white dress. Bagley couldn't help but be impressed. Soon, dinner was served: a big, roasted chicken served with lettuce and rice was placed on the table. Bagley then pulled out a bottle. "Chardonnay", he said, "Want a taste?". "Sure", said Jack as Bagley filled his cup, "Thank you". "Least I could do for a fellow brother", said Bagley. "You served in the war?", asked Jack. "Certified Army doctor", said Bagley with pride, "Doing my part for the welfare of the United States of America was the best part of my life". "I'll say", said Captain Rose. "What did you do in the war?", asked Bagley. "I flew helicopters", said Jack, "My father taught me how to fly planes and, well, I thought the war would be a good place to put my skills to the test. I was… mistaken". "What about you, Fred?", asked Ingrid, "What did you do in the war?" "Helped keep the stocks steady at home", said Fred, "Couldn't risk our heroes being unemployed when they got home". "Smart move", said Captain Rose between bites of chicken. "I propose a toast", said Fred, "Here's to our ship, to your archaeological expedition, and to the big one". "I'll drink to that", said Jack. Soon, the Chardonnay was depleted.

After dinner, Jack and Ingrid walked to the prow of the ship to look at the stars. "So, about that family thing", said Jack, "What is it about this island that reminds you of them?" "Not all of them", said Ingrid, "Just my father. He spent his whole life looking at the blank spaces on maps, hoping to find what was there. He was always fascinated with the Cult of the Beast God, and he spent his last years searching all of Indonesia for evidence. He died about three months ago. So, when we find this cult, I'm going to dedicate any documentary or museum exhibit in his honor". "That's a nice thing to do", said Jack. Ingrid smiled before heading off to her cabin. Jack sighed and looked out at the sea, wondering what would happen the next day.

The next morning, Jack awoke to find the crew rushing over. He looked to his left and saw a massive fog bank. It was the mysterious fog bank from the old photos. He got out of the lifeboat and walked to the galley to get something. There, Charlie the Chinese cook, was handing out omelets to everyone. "Morning, Jack", he said as he handed him an omelet, "Rough night again?" "I guess that's what happens when I chose to sleep in a lifeboat", said Jack nonchalantly. Jack then headed up to the bridge, where he found Captain Rose, Sunfish, who was the radar technician, Fred, and Bagley. They were all looking at the radar screen, which showed the island behind the fog. "OK", said Sunfish, "What we have here is a landmass several miles across. If we are to find good drill sites, we'll need to use seismic charges". "Very well", said Fred. Just then, a red light beeped on the screen. "What was that?", asked Jack. "Eh, just a glitch", said Sunfish, "Probably a flock of birds or something". Just then, Ingrid walked in. "Find anything, fellas?", she asked in between bites of an omelet. "Not a thing", said Fred.

"All those going ashore must enter a lifeboat", called Carnahan. The landing party consisted of Fred, Bagley, Ingrid, Joe, Garcia, Timmons, Boan, Carnahan, and Jack. They jumped into the lifeboat as it was lowered into the water. "Wish us luck, Captain", called Fred. Captain Rose gave a salute as the lifeboat sped off into the fog. As the explorers race through the fog, the start hearing strange noises. "What are those, breakers?", asked Joe. "No", said Boan, "Those sound like drums". Just then, the fog cleared. Everyone looked in awe at the fabled Skull Island, a huge tropical paradise of lush green surrounding a mountain in the shape of an enormous human skull. The boat then landed on a sandy beach, with several skulls impaled on stakes in the sand. While Garcia and Timmons pulled the lifeboat ashore, Jack picked up Ingrid and leaped onto the sand. "Come on, put me down", said Ingrid excitedly, "I want to take photos of this place". "OK", said Jack as he put her down. Ingrid immediately started photographing the skull stakes. "Hey, Ingrid, I'm coming ashore", called Fred. "Hang on", said Ingrid as she adjusted her camera, "OK". She then photographed Fred as he stepped onto the shore. "Beautiful", said Fred as Bagley walked over, "You know, it's times like these that I wonder how Cortez felt when he laid eyes on the Inca treasure". "Fred, that was Pizarro", said Bagley, "Not to mention, he had his face shot full of arrows before even thinking of gold". "Yep", said Fred in an attempt to ignore the expert, "Really makes you wonder".

"I could have sworn I heard drums", said Boan. "I think you're hearing things, Boan", said Joe. "OK", said Carnahan, "We split into two teams. Boan, you're with Prescott and the girl. The rest are with Mr. Wilson". "Right", said Fred, "Radio Captain Rose. Tell him we're exploring inland." "Come on, guys", said Ingrid, "Let's go". Jack and Boan ran after her as she went under a natural, rock archway. They climbed up a hill and found a small pyramid with a bronze skull looking over a carved entrance. "What is that?", asked Boan. "It's a burial chamber", explained Ingrid as she took some photos, "Seems like they would have buried people in these chambers like the Pharaohs in Egypt". "There's more over there", said Jack. He pointed toward several identical structures on the hill side. "Incredible", said Ingrid. "I've got a bad feeling about this", said Boan. They continued onward, observing the strange, stone structures. Ingrid noticed a small statue of what looked like a gorilla made of bronze. She put it in her bag, when suddenly, they heard voices! Jack shushed everyone, then took out his pistol. He motioned for Boan to come over with his rifle, then jumped out from behind the ruined wall! The other sailors were there with guns drawn. "Jeeze, you scared us", said Fred. "Not me, though", said Bagley, "I don't scare easily". "Shut up, Bagley", muttered Fred, "Let's keep moving".

After a while, the team managed to get to the top of the hill. There, they spotted a huge, stone wall decorated with bamboo. "Holy mother", exclaimed Fred, "That must be as old as the Pyramids of Egypt!" "Yeah", said Ingrid as she took a photo, "Only difference is that the Pyramids weren't repaired six months ago. Look there. They'd have to add new pieces after each monsoon season". "Wait, are you saying there's people on this island?", asked Garcia. "In a manner of speaking, yes", said Ingrid. "Ingrid, let clue you in on two things. One: this wall is an ancient ruin. Two: there is no one living on this island". Suddenly, the sound of drums filled the air. The sailors readied their guns. "Three: there's a German mechanical beer hall just down that way, right?", said Jack. "Let's check it out", said Ingrid.

Near the bottom of the hill, the team hid behind rocks as the local natives danced and sang for a secret ritual. A young lady, decorated with flowers, was placed on a small alter as native warriors raised their spears into the air. Just then, a man in an ape mask appeared, slamming the ground with his fists and throwing red clay into the air. "What do you think is going on down there?", asked Jack. "Well", said Ingrid, "from the looks of it, I'd say it's a wedding". "Typical", said Jack. "No, really", said Ingrid, "If it were a human sacrifice, that poor girl's heart would be in the hands of the witch doctor. No, this is a textbook arranged marriage." Jack peeked his head above the rock. "Is that the groom?", he asked, pointing to the ape-masked man. "No", said Ingrid, "Look at her expression. It's obvious that there's no bad blood between them. No, that's the groom's stand-in. The actual groom is somewhere behind that wall." Ingrid took a photo of the ceremony before crouching back down. Bagley looked around before tapping Fred's shoulder. "Look down there", said Bagley. "I can't see anything", said Fred as he winced. "Have you tried using your binoculars?", asked Bagley. Fred grumbled and used his binoculars to spot a small pool filled with oil. "I knew it", he snarled. Just then, the ape-masked man spotted them! He waved his arms, demanding that everyone stop and confront the intruders. "Bagley, what did you do?", asked Timmons. "No point in hiding", said Fred, "Let's see what they want". The ape-masked man marched over, followed by armed warriors. "Unga bunga", he cried, "Unga bunga mati!" "You understand that?", asked Jack. "Sounds like the language of the Nias Islanders", said Ingrid, "He's saying we've contaminated their magic". "Remember", said Carnahan, "Shoot into the air if they get close". "Mata mata", said the ape-masked man, "Tasko!" "He wants to restore the ceremony and forgive the sins we have committed with our blood". "You still want us to shoot in the air?", asked Timmons. Just then, the ape-masked man noticed Ingrid, specifically her silver, blond hair. "Mata aku", said the ape-masked man, "Shimi, shimi mila kunis". "What did he say?", asked Jack. "Shimi mila kunis", repeated the ape-masked man as he pointed to Ingrid. "I think he wants me", said Ingrid in shock. "Aku!", said the ape-masked man. "No!", said Jack with a wave of his hand. The ape-masked man looked at him funny, then clapped his hands. At once, six young woman came forward. "Aku mata igles", said the ape-masked man. "I guess he wants to trade six of them for you", said Jack. "NO!", yelled a very fed up Fred. The ape-masked man then ordered his men to charge! "In the air, now!", cried Jack. The sailors fired their guns into the air, scaring the natives long enough for them to run!

As soon as they got back up the hill, the natives regained their composure. The archers got up and fired arrows at the fleeing sailors! "If they hit us", said Fred, "hit back harder". They ran past the burial chambers as arrows flew past. Suddenly, an archer on top of one of the chambers shot Timmons in the leg! Carnahan then shot the archer! Despite his limp, Timmons was able to get into the lifeboat just as they took off. The natives threw spears and fired arrows at the fleeing explorers, but it was too late. The lifeboat sped off into the mysterious fog bank. "Krista mata vasquez?", asked one of the warriors. "Mata aku", said the ape-masked man, "Shim shim".

Later that night, Fred, Bagley, Captain Rose, Jack, and Ingrid all got together to create a game plan for further exploration of the island. "What do we have that we can barter with?", asked Fred. "Pots, pans", sighed Captain Rose, "They might really lose their minds when they get their hands on a rifle". "This isn't the 19th century", fumed Ingrid, "We can't just go in and steal their island". "Duly noted", said Fred, "Maybe we could introduce modern medicine". "What about Kong?", asked Ingrid. "What about him?", said Fred. "He's real, he exists", said Jack, "You saw the wall. What do think they'd be trying to keep out?" "It's a ridiculous little religion", said Fred, "That priest had less than pure intentions. But we'll humor you two. Tell Carnahan to bring in the TNT. See anything bigger than four feet, send 'em bang bang". "You wouldn't", snarled Ingrid. "Try me", said Fred. Ingrid snorted in disgust. "Even a con man like you wouldn't dare try to kill an entirely new species of animal", she said, "The kids would burn every Petrox station from Maine to California". Fred smugly smirked, and Ingrid stormed out in a huff. Bagley couldn't believe what he saw. A deep pit formed inside of him as he watched Jack go after Ingrid. Even he didn't think Fred would do this. "They could be right", said Captain Rose. "Kong", mused Fred, "What an idea". "If you'll excuse me, I need some air", said Bagley. He got up walked out the door. Captain Rose knew Bagley didn't get seasick, but he said nothing about it as Fred lit a cigarette.

Outside, Ingrid looked out at the fog bank, unaware of the fact that the natives were well on their way. They feared what lied beyond the fog, what lands the outsiders originated from. However, Kong demanded a sacrifice, and the fog would not slow down the canoe and its four riders. They felt tense in the fog, but once they saw the Petrox Explorer, they knew they had found that girl.

Meanwhile, on the deck of the Petrox Explorer, Jack had managed to catch up to Ingrid. "What are you doing?", he asked. "I am going back there to collect more of these", said Ingrid as she held up the bronze idol of a gorilla. "No chance", said Jack, "Need I mention that they were performing human sacrifices?" "I'll be fine", said Ingrid. "No", said Jack, "We need to stay in groups." "What, so I have to stand by as Fred gives out diseases to the native people? While he kills the land just for profit?" "Better that than being burned to death", said Jack, "Besides, you're no better". "Excuse me?", said Ingrid. "You took this from a grave site", said Jack as took the idol from her hands. "So?", asked Ingrid as she took it back, "This could help us understand a forgotten culture. They used to kill people who had things like this". "That is exactly why you need back-up on that island", said Jack, "I won't be around to save you every time". "Save me?", asked Ingrid, "You've been out of circulation for too long! Things have moved on since Tarzan and Jane! You poor, puffed-up peacock of a man! You're pathetic!" In a rage, she slapped him in the face hard enough to send him falling to the ground! She stormed off in a huff. "Need a hand?", asked Bagley. "Thanks", said Jack, "Ain't nothing hurt but my pride". "I could see that", said Bagley as he pulled out a flask, "Brandy?" "Sure", said Jack as he to a sip. "Must really care for her, huh?", asked Bagley. "No", said Jack, "Not after that. That girl is suicidal if she thinks the natives there will forgive us". "The U.N will take care of that quibble", said Bagley, "But Ingrid is special. If I were you, I'd be patient. She'll cool off, and when she does, try to act natural". "Why?", asked Jack. "Because woman like a man in his element", said Bagley, "Don't be a yes-man, but be do be agree with every other point she makes, because she makes some good ones". "Wow", said Jack, "I didn't think of it that way". "When in doubt, in Bagley you trust", said Bagley.

On the other side of the ship, Ingrid looked out to the fog bank, wondering about the natives and their god, the mysterious Kong. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the lifeboats. "Jack", she said, "If you're under there, I just want to say I'm for what I said. And the slap. That was overboard, even for me". Suddenly, out from under the tarp came the natives! They hit Ingrid with knock-out darts from their blowguns before she could scream, with only the sounds of her hitting the deck giving away their cover. The natives carefully lowered her down to the canoe and paddled off as Jack and Bagley ran over. "Oh no", said Bagley. "We've got to warn the others", said Jack. They ran towards the bridge in a hurry, hoping Wilson and Captain Rose would be ready.

Ingrid regained consciousness, but found herself restrained by two native warriors. The ape-masked man danced wildly as the he led the natives into a chant: "Kong...Kong...Kong". Ingrid blinked a little, but her vision was blurred and her head hurt. The ape-masked man gently wiped some red clay on her forehead, as if to assure her that everything would be alright. The warriors lit several torches on the wall before hitting a massive gong.

Deep within the jungle, something massive took notice and began making its way toward the wall, knocking trees out the way. Birds took to the air in terror. Small rodents took cover as the thing walked past.

The natives forced Ingrid up the wall and tied her hands to two stone pillars. Then, they poured some oil on stone gears, to help them turn better, before the ape-masked man solemnly pulled a switch. Suddenly, the sacrificial alter was lowered to the ground by a two rails on the other side of the wall, just between the gates. By now Ingrid had regained her vision, but the smoke still made it hard to see. Then, she took notice of a massive foot, which was attached to a huge, furry leg. Her eyes gazed up in horror as she beheld the face of Kong, a monster gorilla with gray skin, black fur, red eyes, and several scars on his body, the most prominent being the three cuts on his chest and two parallel scars over his right eye. He leaned forward to get a closer look at the natives' sacrifice. Then, Kong stood to his full, 50 ft. height and roared as he beat his chest! Ingrid screamed, but it was no use! Kong effortlessly freed her from the alter, then raised her into the air towards the natives, as if to thank them for their gift to him. Ingrid was so frightened, she passed out right in Kong's hand as he walked back into the nightmare jungle. The natives cheered and celebrated on the ground below. Just then, Jack and his team arrived. "We're too late", said Jack. "Light up the flares", ordered Captain Rose. At once, Carnahan, Joe, Garcia, and Boan fired red flares into the air, scaring off the natives. "Get that gate open", said Fred. Bagley, Timmons, and Charlie pulled on the massive door bolt, thus allowing Jack and Carnahan to open the gate. All they found was an empty alter and smashed debris. "Mother of God", said Carnahan. Fred came out and looked around. "Where is she?", he demanded. "In there", said Jack as he pointed to the jungle. "Great", said Fred. Suddenly, he fell over. "You alright?", asked Carnahan. "No", said Fred, "I just fell into this blasted hole". "That's no hole", said Jack. Fred looked around and realized that he was standing in a massive gorilla footprint.

Soon enough, Jack was giving chase. Aiding him were Carnahan, Joe, Garcia, Timmons, Boan, and at least seven other sailors. The marched into the jungle, armed with shotguns and rifles. Suddenly, they heard a noise. "Ready your weapons", said Jack. But instead of Kong, a massive dinosaur appeared! It had three long horns, red skin, and a big frill on the back of its head. "It's a triceratops", cried Joe. Sensing a threat, the triceratops charged! Some of the sailors managed to dodge the attack, but Timmons was gored right on the spot! Jack and Carnahan then fired into the the back of the beast's neck, killing it with a storm of bullets! "I hate this place", said Garcia. "Yeah", said Joe, "First Kong and now a dinosaur". "We'd better find shelter for making camp", said Carnahan, "That ape has to sleep at some point". "No", said Jack, "We have to find Ingrid before that monster kills her". "If he didn't kill her at the wall, she should be safe", said Boan, "Trust me on that". "OK", said Jack.

Back on the beach, Fred had his crew set up a tent on the shore with a radio to safely monitor the rescue mission. After all, there was no sense in rescuing someone if you were going to get killed. The reports of dinosaurs helped him feel safe in his decision. Bagley took some oil from the pool and poured it into a vial. He wanted more than anything to go with Jack and the others, but Fred wouldn't hear it. He already had twelve men under his command, so the only thing he had to worry about was the usability of the oil on the island. He got on the lifeboat and headed back to the Petrox Explorer, leaving Fred sitting in thought. Captain Rose sat next to him, sipping some coffee. "How big do think that thing is?", asked Fred. "I don't know, maybe forty or fifty feet tall", mused Captain Rose, "Imagine the commercial. 'The battles we at Petrox wage to fill your tank'". He laughed to himself. After, who would be dumb enough to green-light that ad? But something clicked in Wilson's head. Every company needed a mascot, after all.

The next morning, Ingrid found herself waking up below Kong's massive hand. The monster gorilla was still asleep, breathing heavily. Ingrid carefully crawled under his fingers and away from the sleeping giant. It was then that she realized that Kong had climbed down a deep, grassy pit. It would be a difficult climb out, but Ingrid had to get away. She began to climb out, and was almost half the way up when one of the stones she grabbed onto fell down! Kong stirred in his sleep, but he didn't notice. Ingrid sighed in relief and continued climbing. Suddenly, she heard a hiss. She turned a saw a trio of wolf-like dimetrodons! They had gray skin, red stripes like tigers, and huge sail fins on their backs. Ingrid stepped back and fell over, but before they could charge, Kong crushed one under his fist! The other two leaped at his chest, but Kong swiped them away with ease! He grabbed one and bit off its head, leaving the other to flee into the jungle! Kong roared a thunderous roar, causing Ingrid to cover her ears in terror. Satisfied with his meal, Kong decided to sit down and pick up Ingrid. She tried to crawl away, but Kong was too fast. He lifted her up to his face, as if to study this strange creature. Ingrid focused on keeping her breathing. While not exactly the same, Kong was still a gorilla, and thus was likely to be angered at sudden movements and loud noises. "Please", she whispered, "Put me down. I can't stand heights. I couldn't even go up to the cliffs back home". Kong snorted and chewed on more of the dead reptile. Ingrid closed her eyes to prevent herself from looking down. Kong pushed the last of the dimetrodon into his mouth and chewed vigorously. Ingrid silently prayed she wasn't next, but Kong simply scratched his ribs. Then, he lowered Ingrid to the ground, and as soon as his grip loosened, Ingrid ran for the jungle! She looked back ever so briefly and then fell into a giant pit filled with quicksand. Kong bounded out of the forest, but instead of anger, Kong's face showed sadness at the fact that she ran from him. He then pulled her out of the quicksand and walked off. Ingrid could only hope the others were on the way.

Meanwhile, the sailors continued their way through a huge canyon. Carnahan stopped the group and fired a flare into the sky. Then, he turned on the radio while the other sailors got busy setting up the seismic charges. "Carnahan to Beach Green", said Carnahan, "Come in". "This is Beach Green", said Fred, "What is the status with the seismic charges?" "We're well under way", said Carnahan, "Radar pick up anything in the area?" "Sunfish has detected a small cluster of large objects heading in your direction", said Fred, "Right about there. That's nice". "Fred, are getting a massage?", asked Jack. "Charlie's good at it", said Fred, "Anyway, don't move until those charges are set". "What about Ingrid?", demanded Jack, "She is alone and scared and being chased by a fifty foot monster". "Jack, Jack, I know how you feel, I feel the same", said Fred, "But there's a national energy crisis that requires that we put aside our own selfish interests". "You putrid little man", said Jack, "All you care about is your stock options and your..." "He signed off, Jack", said Carnahan. "Mr. Mate", said Joe, "We've set the charges". "Good", said Carnahan, "Everyone, to that hill". They ran up the hill and pushed the trigger button, blowing up the charges. Jack thought back to Vietnam, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rumbling. "Is that an earthquake?", asked Garcia. "No, look", said Jack. Just then, a stampede of brontosaurs appeared, and they were heading straight for them! The sailors started to run, but they had to run between the legs of the brontosaurs! Just then, a sailor tripped and was instantly crushed to death under the foot of a brontosaur! "This way!", cried Jack. He lead the sailors to the side of the stampede and into a natural rock tunnel. One sailor was trampled to death, but the rest made it to safety. Suddenly, they heard a growl. Raptors then ran into the tunnel! The sailors fired their weapons, killing two of the dinosaurs! Suddenly, two of the raptors leaped onto two sailors and tore them apart! "Get back", said Carnahan as the survivors ran out of the tunnel. He lit up a stick of dynamite and threw it into the tunnel, blowing up the pursuing raptors! "What now?", asked Boan. "We keep moving", said Jack.

Elsewhere, Kong climbed up a mighty cliff while carrying Ingrid in one hand. His red eyes scanned the jungle below them for any threats. Ingrid looked around and realized that Kong was taking her to an area with many waterfalls cascading down from the mountains. Kong walked over and put Ingrid under one of the falls. She shivered as the cold water hit her, right before Kong crouched down and dropped her into the river below. She swam up from under the water to see several brontosaurs relaxing nearby. She swan to a river bank, unaware of a huge snake lurking just behind her. Kong slapped the water with his palm, inadvertently splashing Ingrid as he grabbed the snake by its neck! Then, he slammed the snake next to the cliff side, killing it instantly! He beamed with pride as he showed Ingrid the dead snake before tossing it aside and picking her up once more. He climbed up to the top of the waterfall and sat down. He ripped a mango tree out of the ground and placed it in front of Ingrid. They both chewed on the ripe fruit, though Ingrid was still a little nervous. Gradually, however, she was able to look at Kong without seeing a monster.

Back on the Petrox Explorer, Bagley looked into his microscope, examining the samples of oil he took from the island. He laughed to himself upon seeing the carbon analysis for the samples. "Fred's gonna love this", he giggled as he took his hat and a bottle of Jack Danial's with him on the way out.

Fred stood up when he saw Bagley get out of the lifeboat. "How is it?", he asked. "The results came in", said Bagley, "It'll be real great oil". "Yes", cheered Fred, "I knew it! Fred Wilson is crazy, isn't he?" "Hold on, I said it will be be good oil", said Bagley as he tried to hide a smile on his face, "That is, good oil in the future." "What are you saying?", asked Fred. "Calm down, Mother Nature needs to cook it a little longer", said Bagley, "Needs more aging. Like this Scotch". "How much longer?", asked Fred, whose confidence was fading fast. "Hardly a tick of the clock as far as geological time goes", said Bagley, "My estimate would be just about ten thousand years. Until then, you'd get better mileage filling your Corvette with donkey droppings". Bagley laughed at his impromptu joke hard. He had been waiting to knock Fred down a peg for the whole voyage, and he enjoyed every second of it. "I hate to kick a man when he's down", said Bagley, "but I did say you shouldn't have radioed Wall Street about the 'big one' before all of this". Bagley continued to laugh at Fred's expense, but something clicked with Fred. Maybe Captain Rose's commercial idea had potential after all. "This is Fred Wilson", he said into the radio, "Get me forty barrels of chloroform. We're changing the plans". Bagley was puzzled. What could Fred need that for?

On the other side of the island, Jack and the sailors marched through a swampy field at the top of a small plateau. Jack knelt down to look at Kong's footprint. "We're getting close", said Jack, "This print must have been here no more than five minutes ago". Suddenly, out of the jungle came the two-horned arsinotherium, a creature as big as an elephant. One of the sailors fired his rifle into the beast! "No!", cried Jack, but it was too late! The beast charged at them, forcing them to run! The arsinotherium chased the sailors to a log the bridged two cliffs! They managed to get to the other side just in time. The arsinotherium tried to cross, but the log buckled under its weight. One of the sailors tried to shoot the beast, but Jack knocked the gun out of his hands. "Not now", he said, "It can't get us from here".

Kong heard the noise and growled. He looked to Ingrid and placed her on top of a rotting tree before beating his chest and running off.

Kong bounded up the hill and roared! The sailors fired their guns, hitting Kong in the arm! He roared and ran after them. "Stop shooting", cried Jack, but was too late! He dove to safety as Kong stepped on his rifle! Jack climbed down to the side of the cliff and hid in a small cave, forced to watch as his fellow sailors were trapped on the log, between Kong and the arsinotherium! Kong roared and picked up the log. He shook it violently causing the sailors to drop their guns and hang for dear life! Kong twisted the log, sending two sailors falling to their deaths! Then, he shook it to the other side, forcing Garcia off! Next came Joe! Then, Jack watched in horror as Carnahan fell from the log and into the chasm below! Boan leaped to safety and caught onto a vine just as Kong threw the log into the ravine! Then, Kong set his sights on Jack. He tried to grab him, but Jack stabbed him in the hand with his dagger! Kong growled and shook his hand. He then licked off some of the blood before trying again. Jack stabbed Kong's hand again! Kong slammed his fist in frustration.

As Ingrid tried to see what was going on, she heard a growl. Out of the jungle came a carnotaurus, the mightiest dinosaur on Earth. It had thick, bumpy red skin, yellow eyes, and two horns like a bull. The carnotaurus roared and charged at the tree, tipping it over and pinning Ingrid to the ground! She screamed in terror, but then, Kong charged and knocked the carnotaurus over! Then, he punched the beast in the face! Finally, he smacked it across the face with the tree that was pinning Ingrid to the ground! She could barely breath a sigh of relief before another carnotaurus attacked! "Look out", she cried. Kong picked up the second dinosaur and slammed it into the ground! Then, the carnotaurus used its toe claws to stab Kong in the side! Kong roared in pain before using his fists the break the beast's leg! The toe claws snapped off as Kong stomped on the monster's head! Then, a third carnotaurus leaped onto Kong, while the other one chased after Ingrid! Kong roared and tossed the dinosaur aside! Then, Kong grabbed a boulder and smashed it into the creature's skull over and over, killing it slowly! He then threw the boulder at the last carnotaurus, breaking its leg! He stood on the monster's neck and pried open its jaws further and further until they broke, squirting blood everywhere! Kong stood on the dead body of his enemy and roared while beating his chest! Then, he held out his hand for Ingrid, who got into his palm. He then walked off to the mountain of the skull, the castle to his kingdom.

Back at the chasm, Jack climbed out of the cave and looked around. The only surviver was Boan, who had managed to climb up his side of the cliff. "Boan, are you OK?", asked Jack. "I've been better", said Boan as he checked his gun, "You keep going. I'll get back-up." "Right", said Jack. They both ran off.

Meanwhile, a Petrox plane had dropped of the amount of chloroform need for Fred's plan. Two massive pits were constructed, one near the wall and the other near the beach. Fred barked orders into a megaphone as Bagley walked over. "You must think I'm crazy", said Fred. "You said it, Fred, not me", muttered Bagley. "If there was oil, people would be leaching off of my success", said Fred, "Gulf would be leaching. Texaco would be leaching. Even Shell or Exxon would've been crawling here to take piece of my prize. Not this time. Kong is all me and Petrox. A Fred Seymour Wilson exclusive. This will make putting a tiger in my tank look like a cheap show". Bagley couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fred went up to the top of the wall and looked up at the skull mountain as Captain Rose walked over. "I haven't heard anything from our boys out there", said Captain Rose, "I think they might be in trouble". "One of them is a veteran", said Fred, "They're fine". "I want to send out back-up", said Captain Rose. "We can't spare any man", said Fred. "What if this thing killed all of them?", asked Captain Rose, "What about Ingrid? My God, Wilson, you're playing with their lives." Fred coldly turned away from him. "Don't worry about, Captain", he said. Suddenly, he saw someone run over. It was Boan! "Boan", called Fred, "Where are the others?" Boan simply crossed his finger over his throat. Captain Rose sank into his chair, and Bagley held his hand as tears fell from the old captain's eyes.

Kong solemnly climbed into his cave, which was one of the "eyes" of the skull. He sat down and set Ingrid beside him. He winced in pain when he stretched out his arms. "Here", said Ingrid, "Let me help you". Kong winced some more as Ingrid used all of her strength to pull out the broken claw, falling over in the process. Kong grunted in fear, worried she'd be hurt. "I'm fine", said Ingrid as she got up, "I'm fine, see?" Kong snorted before reaching up to some banana leafs to eat. Ingrid then noticed something on his right arm. It was a few bullet holes. A deep realization hit her. "Oh my God", she said softly, "You killed them, didn't you?" Kong turned to her and she saw guilt in his eyes. "I know you acted in self defense", said Ingrid, "But they were scared of you". Kong grunted and looked up at the stars. Ingrid sank to her knees, wondering if she'd ever see Jack again, or even anything off of Skull Island for that matter. A cold wind blew in, causing Ingrid to shiver intensely. Kong looked over and felt sorry for her. He pulled down some banana leaves and wrapped her up in them like a puppy with a blanket. Ingrid smiled at Kong, but then, Kong roared at something. It was a giant, yellow centipede! Kong pushed Ingrid behind him and charged! He grabbed the centipede by the neck, but the big bug wrapped around Kong like a boa constrictor! Kong punched the centipede, roaring all the while! The centipede snapped at Kong with its poisonous mandibles! Just then, Jack climbed into the cave to witness the epic battle. "Ingrid", he called. "Jack!", she cried. The both embraced while Kong and the centipede fought behind them. "Let's go", said Jack. "What about Kong?", asked Ingrid. "He'll be fine", said Jack, "Let's go". They ran off as Kong punched the centipede! Then, Kong bit down on a chunk of the centipede! The insect screamed as Kong tore it in half! Then, just to make sure it was dead, he stomped onto the bug's head! Then, Kong realized that Ingrid was gone and roared in anguish.

Back on the Petrox Explorer, Sunfish carefully observed the radar monitor. Suddenly, a blip came on the screen. "That's him", said Sunfish into the radio, "He's headed your way".

Fred heard all he needed and readied the traps. Then, Bagley saw Jack and Ingrid in his binoculars. "It's them", he cried, "Open the gates!" At once, Captain Rose and Boan opened the gates and Jack and Ingrid collapsed once they reached safety. "Here, take some water", said Bagley as he handed them a canteen. Suddenly, Fred heard a roar. It was Kong! He slammed his fists into the stone wall, shattering it on impact! But the wall still stood tall. But then, Kong started to smash the gates open! He kept hitting them until they fell off their hinges! Everyone fled as both doors hit the first trap! Kong sniffed the air started to fell faint. "The chloroform is working", said Fred, "Get him to the beach!" Just then, the ape-masked man appeared. He pointed to the Petrox workers and the archers opened fire, killing two of them as they fled to the beach! Boan scared them off, but had to dodge Kong's fist! Kong stomped his way up the hill, smashing burial chambers aside as he climbed onto the rock arch! For a brief moment, he and Ingrid lock eyes before the workers pushed her and Jack aside to shoot at him. Enraged, Kong leaped into battle and fell into one of the pits! The chloroform then knocked Kong out.

A few days later, Kong was housed at the bottom of a tank on the Susanne Onstad, a super tanker ship that Petrox sent out to help transport Kong to America. He was miserable. Day in and day out, he could only stare at gray walls. The sailors on board often came by to drop fruit down to his glorified prison cell, while also running in terror from his angry roars. Ingrid watched from the deck, anguished at his pain. Jack stood beside her. Even he felt some degree of sympathy for the poor beast. Just then, Fred walked onto the deck. "Petrox called", he said, "We have the whole stadium booked. Lights, cameras, Kong! What an idea. Beauty and the Beast. What do you guys think?" "I think its derivative", called Bagley from the lower decks. "Nobody asked you", yelled Fred. "I agree", said Jack, "People are burned out from the war. The last thing they need is a stupid fairy tale for a mascot". Kong roared, as if calling for Ingrid. "I can't believe we took someone like him away from that beautiful island and stuck him in a cage", said Ingrid. "Someone?", asked Fred, "You speak of that monster like he's perfectly normal". "And what about you?", asked Ingrid, "You'd have him performing from coast to coast with no regard for his safety or the lives of those natives". "I'd like to think they'd be happy we took him off of their hands", said Fred. "You're wrong", said Jack, "He was the terror and the mystery in their lives. He gave them meaning, and in a year from now, that island will be nothing but a bunch of burned out drunks". "Fine", said Fred, "If any of you need your contracts ripped up, let me know". Fred stormed off, leaving the two to contemplate on their thoughts.

Later that night, Ingrid walked over to Kong's tank. The big ape was asleep, but Ingrid could tell that he was alone. A tear silently rolled down her cheek and fell into the tank. The sound was minute, but it was enough to wake Kong, if only for a moment. All he could do was stare into the sky before rolling back to sleep. "Hey", said a voice. It was Bagley. "What are you doing up this late", asked Ingrid. "A super tanker is no cruise vacation, but I wanted to read under the stars", said Bagley, "You?" "It's Kong", said Ingrid, "We never should have taken him". "I agree", said Bagley, "Fred's crazy, even by his own standards. How Mr. Cooper agreed to this is beyond even my understanding". "What can we do?", asked Ingrid. "If you want my advice, wait", said Bagley, "Everyone knows that good things come to those who wait. Before you know it, he'll be home on his island in no time." Just then, Jack walked out on deck to look out at sea. "If I were you, I'd take this chance while it's still here", said Bagley, "Go to him. I'll wait". "Hey", said Ingrid. "If it's about what I said earlier, I was just taking a guess", said Jack. "I know", said Ingrid, "Still, I have to wonder what you would gain by going back to America". "I guess it's the money", said Jack, "They can't hate me if I'm rich, right?" "I'm not so sure", said Ingrid as she looked at the idol of Kong, "Is this right? Should we continue to do this"? "I don't know", said Jack, "I think Kong will find a nice home in the zoo when Fred's done with him. It would be peaceful there. He'd get to hang out with the other apes without fear of attack. What about you? What will do after this is done?" "I'll probably teach at the university", said Ingrid, "You?" "I might start an airline company", said Jack, "You know the sky is my element. I guess that just leaves what happens to us, then". "I think we can figure out something", said Ingrid. Despite her doubt and his aloof nature, Bagley knew that had something. He drank some whiskey and smiled, knowing that there was no way Fred could get to her now.

Many nights later, the city of Chicago witnessed fireworks in the sky. Petrox had a marching band march and dance toward Wrigley Field, a massive baseball stadium just north of the Sears Tower. Jack looked on at the parade as Fred shook hands with the Petrox chairman. "She didn't show, huh?", said Fred, "Good. People will always drag you down on the way to the top". Suddenly, Bagley ran over to Jack. "I think that's her", he said as he pointed to someone on the street. "Excuse me", said Jack. He ran downstairs and straight for the exit.

Once outside, he realized the woman Bagley had pointed to was not Ingrid, but in fact a bystander who came for the parade. He was about to leave when Ingrid walked up behind him. "Hey", she said sadly. "Hey", said Jack, "I didn't think you would come". "I can't do this", said Ingrid, "I can't stand by as they hurt him. I hope you understand why I made my decision". "I do", said Jack, "But I can never go back to Surabaya selling wood. I've got $20,000 on this night alone". "Come with me", said Ingrid, "Please, just tear up the contract and run away with me". "I couldn't", said Jack, "$20,000 for one night and a grand a word is too good to pass up". "What about Kong?", asked Ingrid softly, "What's he get out of this?" Jack tried to say something, but Ingrid stopped him. "It's OK", she said, "Under different circumstances, I'd take the money too. But I would never consider something like this. I want you to be happy, but this isn't the way to do it. Honestly, if I may so, I thought better of you than this.". She started to walk away, but stopped. "For what it's worth, though", said Ingrid, "I do love you. With all of my heart". Then, with tears in her eyes, she leaned over and kissed Jack. "Will I ever see you again?", he asked. "Maybe", said Ingrid, "Catch me again in New York if you want". "I'll do my best", said Jack before he kissed her goodbye.

Inside Wrigley Field, Jack and Fred ran out into the field, which was decorated with a replica of the Skull Island wall, complete with animatronic dinosaurs. Jack wore an adventurer's outfit, essentially a tan shirt, khakis, and a leather jacket. Fred, on the other hand, wore a garish white jacket and pants, a red turtleneck sweater, and a brown cowboy hat with a leopard-print stripe. He took the microphone as Jack pick up a prop gun. "Alone on Skull Island, our hero sought the girl lashed to the horrific bridal alter of the beast", said Fred enthusiastically, "Now the earth moves". Suddenly, from out of a replica wall came a giant gas tank with the Petrox logo on it. Jack looked at it with disdain. Even the craziest dadaists on Earth could have come up with this. "Ah, the power", exclaimed Fred, "Ah, the super power! Hail to the power!" Just then, a helicopter with a hook and line lifted the gas tank facade into the air, revealing Kong trapped within a cage that encased him like a coffin and wearing a ridiculous crown! The audience gasped in terror. Kong roared angrily. "Hail to power of Kong!", cried Wilson, "And Petrox". Bagley covered his face in embarrassment. "Jack", said Fred loudly for the crowd to hear, "isn't that the greatest beast to ever walk the Earth". "Yeah", said Jack. "Pretty scary, huh?", asked Fred. "Yeah", said Jack, and the audience laughed. "A grand a word", said Fred as he covered the microphone, "Thanks for nothing." He turned to the audience. "Now behold the sacrifice that allowed us to find the mighty Kong", said Fred. Suddenly, Kong noticed two people dressed as natives sloppily tie a girl to an alter. He got a good look at her face and realized that the screaming actress wasn't Ingrid. Just then, some photographers started taking pictures! Kong roared and snapped his restraints! Using all of his strength, he broke out of the cage, throwing the pieces everywhere! He smashed an animatronic T. Rex and roared at the audience! They screamed in terror as Kong smashed the bleachers! The crowds surged into the field and toward the lager exits! Fred was about to escape when the Petrox chairman used the P.A to get to him. "Wilson", growled the chairman, "This move has cost the company billions. We'll make you pay for this! There is nowhere you can hide! I don't care if you go to the moon! Petrox will find you!" Fred ran back in terror, only run into Kong's leg! Kong roared and stomped on Fred Wilson, killing him instantly! Then, he smashed through the stadium walls and started rampaging into Chicago!

Jack and Bagley managed to get to each other as the crowds fled in terror from Kong's rampage! "What's the plan?", asked Bagley. "We need to get him away from those people", said Jack, "Come on, I have an idea". They ran over to a taxi that was abandoned by its driver. "I don't like this plan", said Bagley. "It's the only way to stop him", said Jack as looked on at the destruction. Kong was making his way south, smashing buildings along the way! At once, a bus full of people crashed into Kong! He roared and picked up the bus! As the people screamed, Kong tossed the bus into a building, causing it to explode! Kong roared and smashed through a building!

On the other side of the city, Ingrid walked back to her hotel. Suddenly, a large group of police cars and tanks drove past, urging everyone to get inside, for Kong was the loose! Ingrid looked back and saw smoke rising from the distance. She ran toward it.

"I hate this plan", said Bagley, "I hate this plan very much". "Good, then I know it will work", said Jack as he shifted the gear into drive. He then sped the taxi forward, driving past Kong and stopping in front of him while honking the horn. Kong saw Jack and growled. "We have his attention", said Bagley, "Now, we need only do one small thing". "What's that?", asked Jack. "DRIVE!", cried Bagley. Jack drove out of the way as Kong slammed his fist onto the pavement! Kong roared and chased after them, crushing several other cars in his wake! "Good, we have him on the run", said Bagley, "Now what?" "Just survive long enough for the army to stop him", said Jack. Suddenly, a car was smashed in front of them! Jack swerved out of the way and drove down an alley! Kong roared and crashed through the buildings on both sides of the alley, never losing sight of the taxi! The taxi dove under an L-train bridge, but Kong smashed through it like a kid with blocks! The train then flew off of the bridge and into a building, blowing up and killing everyone in the first car! "We should mind the other drivers", said Bagley. "Not the time, Bagley", said Jack. Suddenly, Kong swiped the roof of off the taxi! Jack stomped on the gas, forcing the taxi to go faster. "You know", said Bagley, "now would be a great time for some chase music". "We're being chased by a monster gorilla and you want to play chase music?", cried Jack. "Look, you have your thing and I have mine", said Bagley, "Besides, if I am to die, I want to do it loudly!" Kong roared as he smashed another building in his pursuit! Just then, Jack made an illegal right turn into a Target, hoping to escape! But then, Kong smashed through, continuing to chase Jack and Bagley! Then, they crashed into a camping display, with the tent covering the taxi and its riders while Kong crashed through the back of the store!

Ingrid ran down the street, following police cars and tanks to find Kong. Suddenly, a tank was thrown into a building! Kong roared and stomped on a police car! The army then blocked off the area, leaving the bystanders behind a wall of defense. "We've got him now", said a soldier. Just then, a Goose Island tramway vehicle rode the aerial lines to a station. On board was evacuating passengers. "Oh no", cried a soldier, "They're in Kong's direct path!" Just as predicted, Kong roared and grabbed the tram! The people inside screamed as he shook the vehicle! Just then, some police officers climbed up to a structure close to Kong and started shooting him! Kong tossed the tram aside, causing it to crash into the street below! Everyone fled as Kong punched the two officers, knocking them onto their cars!

Jack and Bagley sped down the street, then stopped next to Ingrid. "Ingrid, get in", said Jack. Ingrid jumped into the taxi and Jack slammed onto the gas pedal. "Wait", said Ingrid, "We have to stop Kong". "How do you suggest we do that?", asked Bagley. Suddenly, Jack swerved around a smashed tank! Ingrid looked around and noticed the Sears Tower in the distance. "That's where he's headed", said Ingrid. "The Sears Tower?", asked Jack. "Yeah", said Ingrid, "It's almost as tall as his mountain on Skull Island. If I can get him there, he might stop his rampage". "What about you?", asked Jack. "He won't hurt me", said Ingrid, "We need to get close to him though". "Why not?", said Bagley, "It's as good a plan as any". Jack, despite his better judgment, drove the taxi back to the war zone.

Kong dodged the tank shells by hiding behind a building, which exploded from the stray fire! Kong then picked up the empty tram and threw it at the tanks, blowing them up on impact! Kong roared and beat his chest before smashing another tank! Just then, Jack crashed the taxi into a wall. "I'm fine, just go", he said. Ingrid ran out of the car and towards Kong. Kong, now peaceful, gently picked Ingrid up and headed towards the Sears Tower. "OK, they're heading for the tower", said Bagley, "Now what?" Just then, two soldiers marched past. "I don't know about you", said one soldier, "but those helicopters ought to do the trick against the big monkey". "They don't know about Ingrid", said Jack in horror. "Well, how can we stop them?", asked Bagley. Jack looked around and saw a movie theater with two biplanes on the marquee. "I think I have a way", he said.

Meanwhile, Kong leaned against a building, tired from running across the city. "He's heading this way", said a soldier, "Everyone, keep quiet. Stay in the shadows". Kong looked around, noticing the soldiers and tanks. He roared before putting Ingrid on his shoulder and walking towards the Sears Tower. Kong grabbed onto the edge of the building and climbed up as the soldiers ran out from alleys and shone spotlights on him. Ingrid covered her eyes as Kong climbed higher and higher. She found it hard to breath, and she didn't dare look down. Kong kept climbing, and he only stopped when he reached a helicopter launchpad. He took Ingrid off of his shoulder and looked out at the city of Chicago. While most of it was on fire, Ingrid could still see the beauty of it and the night sky. "It is beautiful, isn't it?", she said. Kong grunted in agreement.

Meanwhile, Jack and Bagley had gotten the Sopwith Camel down from its display, and after some minor trouble getting the keys, the engine started to hum. "OK, turn the propeller now", said Jack. Bagley did just that and ran to get into the back seat. "You sure you can fly this?", he asked. "I practiced flight in these things", said Jack, "If I can't fly this, my dad will disown me". He pulled on the throttle and the biplane sped forward! Then, it took to the air in no time. "Good", said Bagley, "Next stop, the Sears Tower!" Jack made a sharp turn towards that direction.

Suddenly, Kong looked up and saw a squad of four helicopters. He growled as the pilots looked on. "He still has the girl", said one of the pilots, "Follow me into a tight holding pattern just about twenty feet above him". The helicopters readied their machine guns for battle. Kong roared and put Ingrid down. "NO!", she cried, "Don't put me down! They'll kill you". But Kong ignored the warning and climbed to the very top of the Sears Tower to confront the helicopters! "Now", said the pilot. They fired their guns, hitting Kong in the chest! He roared in pain before swatting at the helicopters! Ingrid then used her shoes to break the glass and get into the building. She then ran up a long flight of stairs, kicking down the service door to see Kong bloodied from fighting the helicopters! Suddenly, a biplane flew into the flight path of the helicopters! "What the…?", cried the pilots as it flew past! "We have their attention", said Bagley, "Try to keep Ingrid safe". "Right", said Jack as he flew in front of Kong! Ingrid ran to Kong and cried out to him. "Wait", said the lead pilot. Kong somberly pushed Ingrid back to safety. "No", she weeped, "Please don't let me go. KONG!" Kong roared in pain when the helicopters fired into his back! Enraged, he punched a helicopter, smashing the front of it and sending it falling onto a building below! Jack flew in front of the other helicopters to prevent them from shooting! But then, Kong, unaware that he was trying to help, smashed the left wing of the biplane! "That's not good", said Bagley as the plane buckled. "Jump!", cried Jack. They both leaped onto the roof of the Sears Tower as the biplane hit the pavement below! Kong continued to be shot by the helicopters as the flew by! He roared in pain with each hit. "Don't kill him", cried Ingrid. Kong, enraged, then used both of his fists to smash a helicopter, sending it spiraling into the side of the Sears Tower! Kong roared and beat his chest as the last two helicopters flew in, unloading their guns into Kong! Kong ripped out a gas tank and threw it, blowing up one of the helicopters! The last one was then met with Kong's fist! It crashed into the pavement below! Kong roared in victory, but it was all for nothing. He felt weak from all the bullets the hit him. Blood covered his fur and skin. Kong's eyes fluttered before he finally fell from the Sears Tower. Ingrid walked over to the edge and Jack walked beside her. "How can we stay together after all this?", she asked, "How can I look you in the eye without thinking of him?" "I don't know", said Jack, "But as a wise woman I know once said, I think we can figure something out. Together". Ingrid smiled and kissed Jack. "You're a good man, Mr. Prescott", she said.

On the ground below, the Petrox chairman and Bagley reunited. "Talk about a Pyhrric victory", said the chairman, "He fought with all his might and still fell. Well, Bagley, it looks like the choppers got to old King Kong". "No sir", said Bagley, "It wasn't the choppers." "What was it, then?", asked the chairman. "It was beauty that killed the beast, Mr. chairman", said Bagley. They stood in thought as crowds swarmed to see the fallen king.

The End


End file.
